kids,magic, new troubles
by WiccanDarkChild
Summary: Briar, Sandry, Daja and Tris come home to find the family slightly larger than before. Set after Will of the Empress. Bad summary I know, please read and review.


The market was a buzz, people flocked to the mage stands looking for the newest creations and the older well known products. Everything seemed normal well as normal as any place with mages could get.

Briar-

"Briar Moss!" a stern women yelled, "Don't you dare leave that boy of yours alone, he'll get into my plants and ruin them."

"Yes RoseThorn." A tall lanky man said absentmindedly. His black hair fell into his eyes as he placed his shakkan on the stall table.

"Dad why can't we go back to the cottage?" a smaller version of him spoke.

"Aven you already know we have to sell some of the plants if we want to stay at the cottage." He told his son.

"But dad, I was going to watch the water lilies bloom. I worked hard and now I won't get to watch them."

"Oh boy quite your complaining," RoseThorn told him, "You'll be back in time." Aven stuck his tongue out at the women.

"Old bat." He muttered, there was a smack and a yowl.

"That hurt." He said rubbing his butt. Briar laughed, like father like son.

Sandry-

"Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, we will be arriving at the market in a little while." The guard outside the carriage told her.

"Thank you Alder." A thin, beautiful women spoke. She folded her hands in her lap, watching the wrinkles in her skirt disappear. Her blond hair was pulled into an elaborate bun, one that took careful hands to do. She looked at her son who was staring out the carriage window. He had a bored expression on his face, which she thought made him seem more handsome. His blue eyes scanned the fields as the passed, his brow knitted as he felt the wrinkles in his clothing slowly fading.

"Mother," he spoke, "Please stop that, my clothes are fine." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, force of habit." He smiled and nodded. His curly blond mop of hair never staid in one place. Sandry many times wished it was fabric she could tame but alas she couldn't fix his hair, well not with magic. She could easily reach over and fix it herself. But he would protest.

Daja-

The ship docked in the port, it's cargo and crew were already off the ship preparing to head for the market. She looked at the ship, _Rizuta._ How she missed her lover, but Rizu had caught a horrible infection while at sea and unfortunately didn't make it. But Daja was glad she had another family member on board. Her daughter Farya stood not far off, talking with one of the crew men. She laughed loudly and punched the man lightly on the shoulder. Daja had to smile. Farya was her adopted daughter but her daughter non the less. And Daja knew that Farya still missed her family. Farya was much like Daja, she hated dresses. She hated people who made fun of her family for sure. But Farya was a good kid. Her white sun darkened skin was peeling from the sun, contrasting with off pale blond hair. Farya caught her mother's eyes on her and smiled. Farya thought her mother worried too much, she was fine.

"Alright, Farya are you ready?" Daja asked.

"Yeah mum." And she hefted up her bag and began off after the copper skinned women.

Tris-

The market was nothing new to the medium heighted, medium weighted women. Though she would of rather been at home watching the winds in peace then be here. But she had to sell something, and weather it was a lightening ball or some of Chime's glass flames she would sell. She wasn't a merchant's daughter for nothing.

"Little Bear, come here." A female voice spoke, Tris didn't need to look to know it was Tempest. She'd been trying and failing for the past ten min to get Little Bear to sit with her. But Little Bear was too busy trying to nip at Chime's tail. Tris flipped open her newest book on storms as Tempest watched the stall. Though she had her book open she wasn't reading, she was watching as she always did. She watched the winds, watched the market and watched Tempest. Tempest wasn't her biological daughter, Tris and Galki had found her when they had been on many of Galki's teaching lessons. Tempest's thick, wavy brown hair was tied back by a small hair tie which looked ready to snap at the shake of her head.

"Oh mom, why won't he listen?" Tempest asked. Tris didn't answer. Tempest sighed, once she was in the winds there was no getting her out till she was good and ready.


End file.
